


The Eyes that follow

by FuntimeFreaks, Whentheworldisending



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ender Dragon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Eret supermacy, Genderfluid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo will probably be added as Dream and drista's other Sibling-, drista is also an Ender Dragon hybrid, herobrine is Eret's great granfather, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntimeFreaks/pseuds/FuntimeFreaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whentheworldisending/pseuds/Whentheworldisending
Summary: "You can't run from the terrors of the world forever, and they know that. But they can at least try and settle down for now, right? Well- everyone knows, the trees have eyes."OrEret, Dream and Drista are Constantly On the Run, Insanity Ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1: The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> ¡TW!  
> Eret, Drista and Dream are Siblings- also- Dream and Drista are Enderdragon Hybrids- Also Angst? And it implies Eye Removal-  
> Also Eret is Herobrine's great grandson- and Herobrine was king of the Nether.

"I know what I'm doing. I definitely know what I'm doing!"

An arrow flew past him, grazing his cheek.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING"

distressed Ender-Sounds left his mouth as Dream fled from Hunters.  
why you may ask? Because Dream is One-of-a-kind, he's an Enderdragon Hybrid-  
Pitiful purring and pained whines sounded from the body clinging to his chest.  
-And so was his Sister.

They'd been sleeping, curled up on eachother when They arrived. Dream noticed a little too late, seeing as one of Drista's eyes was no longer in it's socket, but rather in one of the Hunter's jars.They were attempting to go to the End, apparently.

Dream kept running despite feeling like his muscles were ripping themselves appart. He needed an open field, so he could safely spread his wings And take off. Seeing as in the thick forest where he was currently being chased in, he could barely unfold them without hitting something.

He couldn't teleport, not really, he didn't know how to and the Enderpearl In his chest wasn't activated yet, he was too young. 7 years old to be exact. And Drista was 3. so he kept running. 

He missed Eret, his older brother. They'd left earlier that day, saying that she was looking for someone that might help them. He hadn't returned. And that wasn't a problem normally, Eret sometimes disappeared for weeks, but they'd always come back with food and supplies. Right now? Eret wouldn't know where her siblings were...

Or so Dream though, until he bumped into a body and opened his eyes only to be met with a blinding white light. 

Eret had always been special. They didn't have the same parents as the siblings but had kinda adopted them when he found them all alone 2 years back, despite only being a couple years older than Dream.  
When he'd asked why he was so different, Eret had answered that Herobrine, King of the Nether. was his great grandfather, and as a result, he'd inherited some of his Powers, as well as the signature glowey white eyes.

Dream would never be more grateful to feel the Nether prince's (Eret's) eternally warm arms wrap around his and Drista's figures, so he gave in to the warm light and collapsed onto his adoptive Brother, knowing he'd be safe as long as he was there.

When he opened his eyes next he was laying on what he could only assume was a bed. next to him, he spotted his peacfully sleeping sister, missing an eye but still his sister.

Looking around he realised that he was in a house. He'd never seen it before but it felt oddly familiar, comforting. It had on overall red theme, no personal belongings in the room to point him towards the potential owner though; in fact, the room was very empty. It gave off the feeling that it was never used, like a new toy that hasn't been unwraped yet, but at the same time it felt old. Like it'd been there for centuries.

Suddenly Dream felt an overwhelming heat. It came from everywhere and nowhere, Dream noted that it had always been there, just that his mind, still drugged by sleep, didn't pay any mind to it.  
He decided to stay silent and pay attention to the noises that surrounded him. 

He heard Gurgling, Growls, Shimmering noises, Cries remenicent of toddlers, flickering of flames. He knew where he was.

The door opened-

“welcome to the Nether Buddy”


	2. Chapter 2: In the Castel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brotherly bonding-

Dream wanted to slap himself. How could he have been so dumb!? Of course Eret would have already brought them to the Nether. He could, after all, teleport there without any problem, he didn't need a portal, he was literally the prince of this place.

Dream shifted so as to get a better look at his pseudo-brother and found himself being a tad surprised. Not only was Eret's fluffy hair styled, they now donned a dark maroon coloured dress shirt, as well as a pitch black vest and, lest we forget, a blood red cape. Besides that, they wore neat black pants and boots. Another notable difference was the lack of Sun glasses which made the freaky glow of their eyes seem even more evident. Additionally, their head was now adorned with an outstanding Silver crown, decorated with breathtaking Crystals in the Bisexual flag's colours, needless to say, resting on her fluffy curls.

Remarkably different from the usual purple “fuck gender roles” hoodie and the well-loved gray ripped jeans.

“you look... different?”

“that's one way to put it”

“you look uncomfortable.”

“I am.”

Eret shuffled closer to the Bed in which Dream was currently sitting. 

“How's sis doing?”

He asked, worried.

“Sister will be fine. She should wake up later today but she will be partially blind, as expected.”

Eret sighed and proceeded to ruffle Dream's hair in an attempt to calm the younger boy. When that didn't work, he turned to his mild fire powers. There was nothing Dream Could do but stare at the dangerously pretty flames while they danced around his brothers fingers. It was surreal. The blaze easily and smoothly morphed from a boy, to a cat, to a bird to a dragon. The flames unabashedly depicted scenes from movies or books Dream had seen and could easily recognise, moreover, they Also portrayed Sceneries: from Galaxies to Oceans and anything in the afore mentioned's Imagination.

After a while, the younger snapped out of his astonished daze, realizing that he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself in his Brother's kingdom-that-he's-yet-to-Inherit. So he brought it up.

“Brother, don't you have royal duties or something?”

“Ummmm... i guess i do, don't I? Wanna come with?”

That was.... Easier than Dream had thought, Never the less, he followed the older boy out of the room in which he had previously resided and down the long freaky hallways in what he could only assume was Eret's Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Yesterday was my birthday


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret and Dream Meet Some new People.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- I'm so sorry this took so long to upload- I Procrastinate way too much for it to be healthy- but at least this chapter is 3 times longer than the last-

Once they reached the throne room, Eret sat with his legs crossed, elbow on the overrated chair's arm, supporting the weight of their head. She beckoned Dream forward to sit on the other arm, He complied.

"Royal duty number 1! *sigh* the wives..."  
"What!? But you're only 11??? Momma used to tell me to wait till I'm an adult!"  
"Yes, and you should. But father thinks that since I'm a royal, i should choose a lover early as to not 'get my heart stolen by some peasant girl'- his words not mine. Personally i take great offence in this, seeing as I'm an independent woman. Anyway, The girls should be here by 11:30, It's 11:15. I need you to play the role of my servant. Just to see how they'd Treat you. You're my second Judge for today Dré!"

And so for roughly 15 minutes, they made plans on what to do, until the first girl came.

Dream Shut his mouth and Sat straighter, slipping into his role with ease.

"Hello miss! State your Name, Hybrid mob, if you have one, and what you look for in a man."

Eret delivered his lines like they'd done so time and time before.

The girl Seemed Nervous, intimidated by Him. She looked Anywhere but directly in Eret's White Shimmery eyes, she avoided Dream's Face as well even though his own Sea green eyes had been covered a few minutes prior (Ender eyes Are Hunted everywhere, even in the Nether).

A strangled whine escaped from her mouth

"I- I'm Sorry! My name is Joline. I'm a ghast Hybrid and I'm gonna be completely honest with you, I've never liked boys. Girls have always been more attractive to me- is there something wrong with me? Daddy says it's just a phase."

Eret's expression softened, his whole body seemed to relax with this new info, Dream's followed.  
He remembered His sibling mentioning something about that. They said they were Bisexual? 'sexual or romantic attraction to people of one's own gender identity and of other gender identities' that's what she'd said.

"Oh don't worry! There's nothing wrong with you. I myself find other Genders as Attractive as Females. You can leave now, if you want. I don't even want a spouse yet."

The girl- Joline smiled and Bowed, then turned to the younger and waved. She proceeded to skip out of the room, emitting Joy and relief.

"I liked her. She was nice."  
Dream beamed, his eyes glowing brighter.

"Your Eyes bubba, i can see them through the blindfold."  
They helpfully reminded him.

After fixing the issue they looked towards the Enterance and chattered till' the next girl arrived.

Her body seemed like it was made out of Slime. Because it was, But it was magma, it was dragging behind her but not leaving a Trail. She was dressed like a Doll.

"Hello Miss! Name, I can guess you're a Magma Hybrid? And what you-"  
The girl seemed to vibrate.  
"OMG! You noticed??? Ahhhh! I can't believe it! I'm Lola! I can't wait to be your Wife! You really are as Handsome as they say..."

Dream shuddered and shifted Closer to his Brother as The Lady obsessed over him. It made him Uncomfortable. Suddenly a loud voice made him flinch.

"EWWWWW- Honey! That disgusting Rat is getting too close to you. Here, let me help."

She quickly got next to the boy and moved to slap him, only to be roughly pushed away. 

"Excuse me, i will NOT let you treat my BROTHER like that. Get the hell out."

The seemingly heart broken girl escaped from the angry prince and his brother.

"Are you ok Drè?"

Eret fussed over his Brother and lifted his blindfold slightly, but enough to reveal his Beautiful eyes, they glowed and flickered. They were Dark Aqua but marbled in there were sea green and lime, they were also freckled with a neon purple, barely noticeable unless you looked closely. 

Both were blissfully unaware of the new Presence that had Entered the room until it Spoke.

"Are you planning to sell him?"

Dream flinched Away from his brother and Hurriedly Pulled his blindfold down even though the damage was already done.

"You could sell him to me for A lot of money"

Eret's Form Started to Glow intensely. It was a defense mechanism his body had.

"I'm Not at all interested in Selling anyone to you. Leave."  
"Are you sure? You could be set for life."

Eret hugged His Brother.  
And Burned the Woman Right then, right there.  
Dream didn't even flinch. He started As the enchanting fire melted the girl and turned her to ash. He found himself smiling as  
The fire got rid of any evidence of the girl's pitiful existence. 

The brothers took a moment to calm down.

Eret and Dream slipped back into their Roles as they noticed another female approach. She had fire particles around her and didn't seem particularly happy to be there, like she'd been Dragged. 'A blaze hybrid then?' Dream Though. 

He spotted Eret muffling a laugh, they Could probably see themselves in the girl.

"You seem extremely happy to be here! What's your name?"

"Kayla. Just so you know I'm here because my dad Forced me to do this. I hate this."

Eret smiled 

"Dude SAME- I've been here for ages- i don't give a fuck about this. You can Leave when you want."

Kayla's mood Seemed to lift as she approached The Boy sitting beside the prince and messed with his hair. She looked him right in the eyes like she could see beyond the blindfold.  
"Keep him safe." She said only to Walk away and outside of the Castle. 

"She was nice too, like the first one." 

The Two Resumed their talking and waited for the next woman to arrive.

A new Girl Came bounding up to the throne. Dream couldn't tell what she was thinking. It put him off but amazed him at the same time. The girl Had something Covering Her Face. He wondered what it Was but For the sake of knowing Something about her he studied her body language.

She seemed Happy, in admiration? But sad? He found himself being Confused.

"Ooooh are you Eret? You ARE hot- is it true that you like wearing skirts?"

"Ah- Well- i guess it is? What's your Name?"

"I'm Kyla!"

She answered, posing. Dream giggled a bit then stopped himself, didn't they have someone called Kayla before?.

The girl Seemed to deflated a little.

"Man- i really suck at this socialising thing- i shouldn't have listened to papa... sorry man- you're Pretty and all but i really don't want to be here."

Eret nodded in understanding.  
"I understand. And thank you, you're very Pretty too. You can go ahead and Leave whenever."

Dream tugged on his brother's cape

"What's that on her face Candi? (Candido is a word for 'white' in Italian, a nickname referring to Eret's Eyes) it's weird..."

Dream immediately regretted his decision to speak because he could feel the damsel Staring at him intently. She approached and Crouched in front of him, removing the Object covering her face, revealing Countless scars with unknown origins and Pitch Black Eyes Only lit up by a single Pinkish light. The girl smiled softly at him.

"It's a mask lil' guy! It's to cover my face."

Dream stared at it- the mask, in wonder. Could he have one too?

"It's So Cool Miss!"  
He declared, dropping the 'servant act' 

She smiled and put it back on. 

"Thank you. I have to leave now. Bye!"

She turned and Saluted the two brothers, leaving them in a good mood. 

Eret slumped over on the Throne and let out a long Relived Sigh. He got back up and stared Dream in the eyes with a gentle smile. 

"I think it's over now. We should go check on Drista."

The younger nodded Enthusiastically and Got up, grabbing his brother's hand before Freezing and Starting Intensely at the entrance. Eret stopped and started as well as the distinct Clicking of heels Approached. The Owner of the Heals Was not walking confidently. The clicks didn't follow a rhythm at all, they seemed to stumbled then take a painfully long time to sound again. 

Finally the figure was revealed.  
Dream felt a weird pull towards them. He thought the other did too because as soon an they entered, they stopped for longer than normal.

She- (was that really a girl?) Was wearing a long Dress and kept her- their? face down. Still, Dream Liked their hair. It was evenly split between black and white. They took their time staggering over to them.

When they stopped, they were closer than the others, infact, they were right infront of Eret when They raised their Head, revealing Crazed Heterocromatic Eyes, one an Almost Blinding Neon Green, it reminded Dream of an Enderman's eyes, the other was a rose Red that glowed like lava and flickered like redstone; both were filled to the brim with panic.

"Please, pleasepleaseplease HElp ME- I'm NOT a GirL- I'm Only 5- I'm taller than my age. I'm An ENDERman Hybrid Thay forced me to come HerE- PLEASE HELP ME-"

They- He, Started panicking and letting Ender slip from his mouth.  
Dream noticed the Snaping and shifting of the young boy's bones as he entered a Deeper Panicked state. 

Dream suddenly Moved without thinking. He removed his Blindfold and pushed the boy down to his own Eye level. They had an Intense Staring competition, red and lime gazing into dark aqua. 

"Sleep."

He Said. And the boy complied, proceeding to collapse into his arms, his body shifting back. 

Dream looked at the boy, then at His Brother.

"Candi? Can we adopt a new Brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: i can speak Fluent Italian-
> 
> Oooooooh i wonder who the boy is-
> 
> Also-  
> I have a HC that whenever Hybrids feel threatened, they shift to their more Hybrid State- like i have a Drawing-  
> But I dunno how to link it-


	4. Chapter 4: the Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista's POV

Drista had woken up a while ago.  
She didn't dare move though.

She remembered the bad men taking her eye away. She remembered the fear and the complete agony she'd felt in that moment. 

She barely remembered her blood brother, Dream, running away and a bright blinding white light that could only belong to their adoptive sib, Eret. 

But still, she wasn't sure where she was as she was yet to even open her eyes- or well- eye now.

Drista had always been a rather pessimistic person, despite the fact that she was in fact only 3.It wasn't too surprising, seeing as life never failed to dissapoint.   
Her Enderdragon side and the fact that they were always on the run had forced her and her brother to grow up early, their minds and Senses had grown to be Sharp, too sharp. 

She feared she was in an institution. She didn't know much about them. It wasn't a lab, and she was sure that they were natural born Hybrids. But Institutions are Built by the Government to keep 'hostile' Hybrids at bay. Aka Break their minds and Hypnotise them to do their Bidding. She'd been there before but she was too young to remember.

Still, she was smart enough to trust both her sibling's judgement when they said that they were horrible, as both had been there; she pretended not to notice the strategically placed scars on their skin and she dared not move a muscle when her brother woke up screaming in the middle of the night, begging "Please, let me out".

So...

She stayed 

Completely 

And utterly 

Still...

Then she heard voices followed by the door creaking open.  
She tensed, then forced her body to relax.

"Dré! Calm down, you're gonna wake up Drista."

Was that Eret? Drista felt the bed dip in 3 different places. 3? She only had 2 siblings. Where they trying to Trick her? She wasn't that stupid.

"Oops- sorry Candi"

Her tail flicked angrily under the sheets. How dare they? Only Dream and her could Call Eret that.

"Should we leave both of them here? She might Freak out."

"Maybe leave a note?"

"Oh- fair enough."

She heard Scribbling and Giggling, then a warm hand moved her dirty blonde locks from her forehead and planted a kiss there, just like Eret usually did. Then her arm was hugged and tickled by scales much like her own. Exactly like Dream's hugs.

Then footsteps, a light 'sleep well' and the door creaked shut. Drista breathed a sigh of relief.

She still kept her eye closed and she sniffed the air. Yup- those were her siblings alright. But there was a new smell, it reminded her of herself and her bro.

Finally she decided to open her eye. At first it was assaulted by some sort of light but it dimmed pretty quickly. She looked around the bland room, studying anything and everything she could, despite quickly realising that there wasn't much.

Suddenly she became hyper-aware of the not-so-steady Breathing of whoever was behind her, so she turned around and Almost Fainted.

As soon as she set her Eye to the figure behind her, Dull, Shimmery, Pupil-less, completely Open eyes stared back.

Her breathing picked up, were they dead? No- they were breathing, unstable, but it was still breathing. Where they awake? She poked and proded at the figure's face but they stayed still. That's a no-

Drista Decided to smell them. Immediately she was assaulted by Something so strikingly Familiar. Like her, but different. An Enderman Hybrid. That's why their eyes were open. Endermen Don't have eyelids.

She moved to wake the figure but noticed the note she'd Completely forgotten about on the bedside table.

She got up and Decided to Read that instead.

"Hello dear sister. It's your brothers! I'm sure you've noticed the complete stranger that was sleeping beside you, please don't attack him. He came to us begging for help, we think he may be from an Institution. Don't leave him alone in the room, when you're done Reading this note, just sing the first lines of the song, we'll come and sing with you."

Drista smiled and settled back into the bed. She gently grabbed the boy's Head and Placed it on her lap before starting:

"I've been ghosting, i've been ghosting along."

And she waited. Dream was Sure to hear it immediately. As they were blood related. It's a special thing about Enderdragon's. Even non-Hybrids. 

Blood related always have a sort of tattoo that shows their Bonds, the people they've placed their love and trust in. They're always right above the heart. If the Bonds get broken, the Dragon gets hurt, not physically, But emotionally. Thus it's in Dragons blood to protect those they care about. 

This song was their Call. Not necessarily meaning 'Danger' but it meant that One of them needs something.

Eret could also respond to these Calls as they'd performed a sort of Ritual on her. So now their chest was decorated with a Silvery Ender Eye, the symbol of their family. 

"Ghost in your House~"

That was Eret-

"Ghost in your arms~♡"

And that was Dream.

"Drì, how are you feeling"

The older greeted right away, hugging her and caressing her cheek.

She giggled.

"good. can't see out 1 eye- who this?"

She asked Pointing to the boy that had at one point snuggled closer to her.

"Oh we have no idea. He seems nice! He's gonna Be your new Older Brother!"

Drista spluttered at that. Another brother? That seemed nice.

The family chattered for a while and somewhere along the way ended up snuggling uo with eachother while waiting for the newbie to wake. 

Needless to say, when Ranboo awoke from his slumber to find himself surrounded by 3 strangers, only 1 of which he could recognise as Prince Eret, he was Extremely Confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- Dream and Drista's Ages are gonna be rather Confusing-  
> Mostly cuz people completely ignore the fact that Dream was A Kid too when the wars started. And that its all Wilbur's fault as he was the only legal adult around at the time (i think) so for angst, dream is gonna be Extremely young and just Look Older, he'll also become a god later on (because karl is quickly becoming one of my favourite SMP characters and i want them to be Besties- same with Techno) i might make him like- Tubbo's Age- let me know what y'all think- Oh- and
> 
> 'Ghosting' by Mother Mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all Enjoyed-


End file.
